Jealousy
by LeavesOfGrass1991
Summary: My one shot take on what happens after Deacon sees the text from Markus on Rayna's phone. Just some fluff!


_Hello all! This is my take on what happened after Deacon saw Markus' text on Rayna's phone. It's a one shot. And definitely adult situations! But take a look. Would love to hear your comments :-)_

Deacon sat staring at the phone in his hand. Rayna's phone. With a text from Markus. She had talked to him, confided in him. And now, hours later, he was texting her. It didn't sit well with Deacon. At all. But he was her artist and she had literally bet the label on him. He didn't want to feel that jealousy monster creeping up on him.

They had such a perfect night already. The talk with the girls had went well. And they had finally reconnected in bed. When Rayna had said she just wanted him there for her, he had expected a long, drawn out night. But she had peeled his shirt off, and unbuckled his belt and jeans, pushing them from his hips before he could even think. Stepping out of them, he had pushed her back on the bed, pulling her jeans and panties off. Deacon had reached for her shirt but Rayna was already pushing his boxers off and pulling him to her. When he tumbled onto the bed with her, she had pushed him onto his back, straddled his waist and sank down on him within seconds. There was no foreplay, just quick, mind blowing sex.

Now she was ready for round two and he was sitting there, reeling with jealousy and guilt. It was his fault after all, that she had had to talk to him in the first place.

"Babe, it's lonely in here," Rayna called from the bathroom, she was practically purring.

With a heavy exhale, Deacon set her phone back on the night stand, untangled his legs from the sheets and stood up. His excitement level began to rise quickly as he walked into the bathroom. Through the glass shower he watched her for a moment. She had a soapy washcloth, lathered in her coconut body wash. He could smell it lingering heavy in the air. As he gazed at her naked form, he felt her eyes on him. Meeting her gaze, she gave him her naughtiest smile. Then he watched as she caressed her breasts with the washcloth.

"Babe, I could use a hand," she called to him, trailing the cloth across her stomach, settling it gently between her thighs. His eyes met hers briefly, once more, then he trained his eyes back on her hands as he walked to the shower. Stopping at the door for a split second, he watched as she dropped it and her fingers returned to their destination.

"Babe," she called out to him once more, this one caught somewhere between a moan and a whisper.

Pulling open the door, Deacon stepped into the shower. He caught her wrist as he pushed her back against the tile wall. He stared down at her, her eyes fluttering closed as he trailed his fingers over the swell of her breasts. Leaning down he flicked his tongue out against each of her nipples in turn. Rayna's eyes opened and met his smoldering gaze as he closed his lips around her left breast, and then her right, gently raking his teeth over both. Then he stood back up, capturing her mouth.

"Did you need a hand with this?" Deacon murmured against her lips, as he pushed two fingers inside of her.

Rayna moaned and rocked her hips forward. One of her hands made its way into Deacon's hair, pulling his mouth against hers roughly. The other found his erection, hard against her stomach. Her slender fingers wrapped around his length, stroking him firmly as his fingers slid in and out of her. When his thumb began circling her, Rayna gasped against his lips. Grinning, Deacon pulled back to look at her. Her eyes were hazy, filled with pleasure and love. For him. And only him.

"Do you like that baby?" He asked, moving his fingers sharply, as he pressed his thumb firmly against her.

"Yes," she gasped as he changed the angle of his fingers, "but I think there is something I would like even more." She gave him a gentle squeeze as she rolled her thumb over his tip.

"Mmm," he groaned, rocking into her hand before kissing her lips once more. Then he abruptly removed his fingers from her center and caught her wrist. "Well, there is something else I want too, baby."

He gave her a wicked grin and began kissing his way down her body as he knelt in front of her. His strong hands danced up her legs coaxing her thighs farther apart. Deacon glanced up at her once more before his mouth closed over her, his tongue drawing agonizing circles across her throbbing center. Rayna's legs shook as she wove her hands into his hair. He was so damn good in every single way in bed. And this, he never failed to surprise her in the best way possible. That was all the further her thoughts took her as Deacon began sucking on her bundle of nerves, his strong hands pressing her against the wall. When he began alternating between gentle flicks of his tongue and firm sucks, Rayna lost it.

"Jesus, Deacon," she called out as she writhed against his mouth, her legs shaking fiercely. He continued to slid his tongue across her until he felt her legs relax. Then he stood, kissing his way up her body. When his lips found hers, Rayna felt him throbbing against her hip and she nearly came again just at the thought of him being inside of her.

His tongue engulfed her mouth as his hands stroked her body. Getting desperate for air, and him, Rayna broke the kiss.

"Babe I love you and this, but I need you. Inside of me."

"I love you too, sweetheart" he murmured as he stepped back, spinning her around to face the wall. He placed her hands on the tile and then caressed her back, leaning in to place tender kisses all over her hot flesh. His fingers found her center once more as he teased her.

"Deacon, please," she was begging at this point.

"Is this what you need, Ray," he asked. Grabbing her hips, he pulled her against him, his tip teasing her entrance. Rayna groaned. And then Deacon rocked his hips forward, sinking into her. Instantly Rayna felt the coil in her stomach tighten. Deacon could tell she was close again too. He rocked in and out of her quickly, in hard pointed thrusts. Rayna groaned at the intensity of it. She could tell there was more to this than just primal sex. Something was on his mind. He was showing her just how much she belonged to him. And she was more than happy to be along for the ride.

"God baby, you feel so good," he whispered against her neck.

"Mmmm Deacon, harder babe," she moaned rocking her hips back against him.

Deacon obliged, rocking in and out of her at an excruciating rate. After a few minutes, he was close and he wanted to take her with him. He reached around, his fingers finding her center. He rubbed circles against her as he, not mincing words, fucked her, hard. He always enjoy when they mixed it up. And this was definitely not their usual pace. His fingers rubbed her in a steady rhythm as he halted his hips, before pressing into her again.

"Fuck, Ray," he groaned as he emptied himself inside of her. He continued thrusting and with a few more swirls of his fingers, Rayna clenched around him as she shouted his name. After a few minutes, Deacon pulled out and turned her in his arms, peppering her face with kisses.

"And we definitely gotta make more time for THAT babe, what's gotten into you?" She asked as they lingered under the water.

He sighed, "nothing darling, nothing at all." He kissed her firmly on the mouth before switching off the shower. "I don't know about you but I'm having trouble standing. Let's go to bed."

He stepped out, wrapping a towel around his waist before turning to wrap Rayna in a towel. "I love you," he whispered before kissing her gently. Then he turned and headed into the closet. He slipped a pair of boxers on and headed back into the bathroom. He expect Rayna to be in their going through her nightly routine. She wasn't, so he started brushing his teeth and headed into the bedroom.

She was sitting on the edge of the bed, still in her towel, texting away. He tried to be nonchalant as he inquired, around a mouthful of toothpaste.

"Who you texting at this hour baby?"

Rayna looked up from her phone and she instantly knew that he knew. She gave him a soft smile. She put her phone down and walked towards him. She kissed his cheek and disappeared into the closet.

He had just finished rinsing his mouth when he looked up and saw her leaning against the doorway, dressed in his favorite silk nightie. It was lace and sheer. Becoming aroused again, he smiled at her and then she headed to her vanity. He knew that she wasn't ready to talk to him yet, so he sat on the edge of the counter, watching her brush her hair, and apply her face creams. Then she came over to the sink and brushed her teeth. She didn't look at him but he knew that she was wrestling with being angry at him for checking her phone, but also understanding. When she finished, she stood up and stepped in front of him. Reaching out she traced the lines of his transplant scar. Leaning in, she dotted it with kisses, every so often, poking out her tongue along the bumpy lines.

"Ray," he said in a raspy breath.

"Babe," she stood up to look at him, "I'm gathering you saw my phone. The text from Markus?"

Deacon nodded.

"Well babe, while I thoroughly enjoyed that little display in the shower, you claiming your territory and all, you have nothing to worry about. Yes, I talked to Markus about the stuff with Maddie. But not because I didn't want to talk to you about it. I just needed to vent babe. You have my heart and soul, just like I have yours."

"I'm sorry, Ray. I saw that text and got jealous, mainly because I wasn't there for you." He looked away. He hated that he wasn't there.

"Babe," she put her hand on his cheek, "Markus might have been there to talk. You're here," she placed his hand on her heart, "you've gotta stop blaming yourself for things babe. We're a team."

She smiled at Deacon before leaning in to kiss him. It quickly became heated as Deacon ran his hands over her body.

"You know what else is yours babe?" Rayna asked, her eyes shining up at him.

"What's that, Ray?" He smirked as she suggestively rocked her hips against his.

"Oh I think you know, Deacon," she whispered against his lips, still teasing him.

"We both know darlin," he nodded towards the hardness in his boxers, "but you're getting somebody here all worked up. So we better go to bed, unless you're ready for round three?"

"Mmmm," her hand dipped inside his boxers, touching him gently, "I think I am. But slow and sweet this time."

Deacon didn't reply, he scooped her up as her legs wrapped around his waist. He kissed her thoroughly as he walked her to their bed. Peeling her nightie off, and stepping out of his boxers, he slid in between the sheets beside her.


End file.
